


Stay Silent

by Kleenexwoman



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffy, Incest, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-06
Updated: 2005-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleenexwoman/pseuds/Kleenexwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George wishes that Marty Klein would shut up sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a cute comic a friend drew for me. Can't find the darned thing online, but I've got it framed.

George really wished that Marty Klein would shut up.

He felt bad for thinking it-Marty was the only person who'd ever been interested enough to talk to him, after all. And George liked talking to him, liked having someone else to share his ideas and fears with.

But every conversation he had with Marty would eventually turn to the topic he dreaded: Lorraine. Marty would find some way to slip it into the conversation, grasping at any possibility to segue into a speech on self-confidence, the desirability of girls in general and Lorraine in particular, and the upcoming dance.

He was talking about it now, barely even looking at George. George crossed his arms and tuned him out, trying to send a subverbal message that he wasn't in the least interested in Lorraine or the dance. Maybe Marty would get it and forget about making him go.

It wasn't working. Marty was still babbling desperately. George glared at him.

Marty stopped in midsentence. "Um. George? What's wrong?"

"You can stop trying to talk me into it," George said. "I'm not going to go to the dance. I'm not going to go out with Lorraine. I don't know why you want me to go out with her so bad, but-"

Marty pointed at him. "You know what it is? I bet you're scared."

George turned his head, trying not to let Marty see that he was more right than he knew. "Maybe," he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

It was a stupid thing to say; it gave Marty an opening. "Come on, what are you scared of? That you're a bad kisser?" It was the beginning of another speech about self-confidence, and George was sick of it. He tried to think of a really good way to make Marty stop talking. Maybe telepathy would work, like in that Robert Silverberg story he'd read about the teenage poltergeist. The main character in that story had never kissed a girl, either...but when he had, he'd lost his powers.

George tried it. "Shut up, shut up, please shut up," he thought at Marty.

It did not work, and George mentally crossed another possible superpower off his list. "It's really easy," Marty was saying. "I mean, girls like it when you kiss them when they least expect it-"

"Like this?" George grabbed Marty's arm and pulled him close, then lifted Marty's chin, like he'd seen Humphrey Bogart do to a girl in a movie, and kissed him.

Marty made a surprised squeaking noise, and George pressed his lips harder against Marty's, trying to think of what to do next. You were supposed to move your lips, weren't you? Or do something with your tongue? He'd heard girls talking about that, giggling in the back of the library while he hid during lunch.

He parted his lips a little and poked out his tongue, running it along Marty's closed lips. Marty moaned softly and opened his mouth, let George's tongue slip in...

Marty pulled away. "Like that, yeah. Perfect," he said shakily.

George grinned, blushing. "I don't know, I think I need more practice."

"No, trust me," Marty said. "She'll melt."

"Really?"

"Yeah."


End file.
